The Fop Needs to Go in the Corner and Die
by Ram Jas
Summary: DBCA special! Aminta Kristine goes to find her old crush, a Fop, and torture him with the DBCA. Unfortunetly, the crush rekindles, and she finds herself having to choose between Prince Charming or her friends...Rated M for adult situations&future violence
1. Mission FopDie

**The Fop Needs to Go In the Corner and Die**

****

**(A/N-Let me hereby say that this IS a parody of sorts. It's a story of the DBCA, and I'm truly sorry if it offends anybody. A big "I'm SORRY" to one of my favotire authoresses, whose name I used without permission. Iffn' ya don't like it, please don't flame. I'm just trying to extract the words from my mind, and try to make it less jumbled in there.)**

**Chapter 1-OH YEAH!**

All of a sudden, I was hurtled through a multi-dimensional portal as I was summoned with the words, "Capes, Cloaks! Coats, Cloaks! An addicts life for me!" I realised I was being transported to a meeting of the DBCA. As I was nearing the entrance to the room, I heard a timer go off as Noni pulled cookies out of the oven.

"YES! NONI'S COOKIES!" I cheered as I slammed into PoeErik. He glared at me as I got up and hugged him. "HEY! It's been a while! Great to see ya!" He cringed.

"You know I do not tolerate contact of any kind from anyone but Adi," he said through gritted teeth, pulling out a Punjab lasso.

"Pu' tha lasso away, an' thar won't be any bloodshed," said a certain Scottish accent that made my blood run like fire. PoeErik glared once more and put away the lasso.

GLOMP!

"I missed you!" I said as I squeezed the crud out of my precious Marek.

"Aye, an' I missed ye too, lassie," he replied.

All the other DBCAians noticed my arrival by then, and I was greeted with many hugs and hellos.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy! How's it going? Sam, Moonbeam! Hey! Good to see you guys again, too! Cricket! Love the new 'do! How's Snapie doing?" I exclaimed with many grins. Noni entered with a large plate of cookies. I ran to her and gave her a big hug as she handed me a cookie.

"MMM! These are great, as usual! Missed you! How's the hottie hubby doing?" I said through a mouthful of amazingness. Noni laughed.

"He's doing great!" she replied as she passed the platter of cookies around.

"Hey, has anybody seen my Erik? He's gone missing again...Hey Aminta! Didn't see you there!" said Carolyn, rubbing cookie crumbs off of her fangs with her tongue.

"No, I haven't seen Erik...he wasn't in the hotel last time I checked...Sorry! Funny you didn't see me...It's kinda hard to miss a short chick with bright blonde hair and a black cloak surrounded by 12 muses..." I said, suddenly suppressing the need to sigh. All of a sudden, I felt a cold, damp breath on my neck, right above my pulse-point.

I giggled. "Hi Draccie!" I said, whipping around to catch my muse in a hug. He said nothing in reply, being bitter due to being caught yet again.

"Hey, girl!" said Gerik #4, doing the gay-guy flippy-hand thing with his perfectly-manicured nails. "I just looove that top! You know, I just about bought it at Muses-R-Us the other day..." he said, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That was followed by four more hugs. A bear hug to where I could barely breath from the strong Geriks # 1 and 5, and a shy one from 3, along with a regular one from 6.

"Dude, where's 2?" I begged incredulously.

"Ach! How should I know?" said Terry Sheridan with a grin. I grinned in return and I ran up to him, jumping into his well-muscled arms for a hug. As he put me down, Westley was just getting in from the portal.

Feet-first. Into me.

"You know, we really should work on our entrances, Krissy," said the English gentleman with a hug and a peck on the cheek. I was surrounded by a shadow as arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips gently caressed my neck.

"Bonjour, mon ange," whispered my Erik. I turned in his arms and have him a kiss on his unmasked cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Hello, to you, too, my sweet," I replied with a grin.

"Would you like a drink, mon amie?" sweetly asked my Erik based on the character from the phanphic story "Partnership of the Heart Formerly Building".

"Sure, sweetie!" I said as I felt a whiskery beard tickling my neck with kisses.

"TILLIE!" I squealed, squirming in his grasp to trap him in a tight embrace. Erik raised an eyebrow at me as my glazed-over eyes stared unblinkingly as Attila did the "tongue-thing". He handed me my drink and I took a sip as Adi entered the room.

"Aminta! You've finally arrived! GREAT! Josh says, 'Hey, sexy', by the way," she said with a hug and an eye roll. I grinned and gestured to my leather-clad body.

"Hey-can't blame him! I wore this hoping he'd be here..." I said rather disappointed.

"Sorry 'bout that, 'Mintie, but I'm sure he'll show up if you just ask him," she replied, laughing at my attempt to play "hard-to-get". "Okay, ladies! You've all been summoned here because we've had another fop-sighting. A couple of weeks ago, I was notified of a fop by Aminta. Please inform us about this disgusting creature."

"Sure," I spat out in angered disgust." "He's a tall one, with foppish long blonde hair and blue eye as deep as the ocean. He disgusts me; his name is ERIK! He's a disgrace to all Erik's everywhere!" I said, bursting into tears of grief, along with many of the other phans. I buried my face into Erik's cravat, and wiped my eyes and nose, leaving makeup all over it. He simply grimaced as I continued. "He's a pretty boy and he can't even hold a note! He talks words of love and is all sweet-like and overly-mushy. His hero is King, or should I say, QUEEN Fop-boy! And on top of all that," I sniffed, "HE DISSED MY ERIK!" A large gasp rose around the room.

"Why didn't you Punjab him then!" cried DeltaEvenstar.

"It was in my other cape!" I yelped before bursting into hysterical sobs once again. I received many sympathies before pulling myself together. I gratefully accepted a hug from Erik and Marek, as well.

"We must NOT let him get away with this! We MUST being him to justice!" yelled Adi, raising her fists into the air.

"Aye-aye," mumbled Cap'n Meg, wavering around. She started to yell something about the rum disappearing, so I quickly reached into my cape and brought out my emergency supply and gave it to her. She grabbed it and drank greedily. We all laughed.

"Let's go get him!" cried out Adi, raising her cheese grater into the air.

They all fled out into the portal, leaving my muses, Noni, and me.

"Cookies of Doom?"

"Oh yeah!" And we ran to the kitchen.


	2. Another Insanity Induced Moment

**Chapter 2**

"Finally! And now my creation! BUAH HA HA HA HA!" yelled Noni, as she pulled a fresh batch of cookies of doom from the oven. PoeErik raised an eyebrow at Noni's attempt to be evil.

"WHAT! AM I not allowed to be evil?" The ends of PoeErik's mouth twitched upward. "Or at least try?" As I walked into the room, I heard sniggering.

Not wanting to know, I exclaimed, "I've got it! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I held up an ordinary Christmas cookie tin.

"Aye, and' a great thin' it is. A cookie tin," said Terry Sheridan rather snarkily.

"Oh yes, but it's not any ordinary cookie tin, darling," I responded, ignoring his remark. "It's my patented Cookies of Doom tin! It looks like an ordinary cookie tin, but it's made of a highly contained metal can withstand a bomb. On top of all that, it's soundproof and has shock-absorbers, just in case one erupts!"

Noni looked on in interest, while the all-snarky PoeErik picked his jaw up off the floor sarcastically.

"Here-allow me to demonstrate," I said, taking a hot cookie off the cookie sheet. I placed it into the tin, closed the lid, and shook the tin hard enough to make any ordinary cookie to break.

"Nothing happened," snarked PoeErik.

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow and the top of the lid. Inside was nothing but ash.

"Underestimated 'er di' n't ya?" commented Marek proudly. PoeErik just glared at him silently.

"REMARKABLE!" exclaimed Noni.

And if you buy now for only 4 payments of 19.95, you get a cheese grater for free! That's right, ladies and gentleman, and nice sharp cheese grater; perfect for those salads, last minute gifts, and torturing of fops! And that's not all! If you call now, you also get a complimentary batch of cookies of doom! Call 1 800-KILL-FOP

I grinned rather silly-like and took a bow.

"It sure is nice to be a nerd. Okay! Now let's go kick some Fop!" I yodeled, jumping, (feet first this time!) into the portal, Noni and muses right behind.

Chapter 3 Passing Fop Defenses

As I landed successfully onto my feet in front of the lodge, I gasped. It was gorgeous! Pink brick, bushes and shrubs combined with shimmering snow completed the look.

"Okay, so Erik recently moved here to be a skiing instructor. I used to like him before I was brought to the light...I mean dark...uh...joined the DBCA, and realized he was just a worthless fop! ARGH!"

"Argh indeed!" slurred Cap'n Meg, chugging rum that had magically appeared beside her.

"Whoa, slow down on the rum, there, Cap'n!" said Violet, who was clad in a white kimono top with red lilies along the sides and the collar. Around her neck was a red choker necklace with a glass orb hanging from it that was filled with a white lily. Red silky pants that were cut-off at mid-shin length covered her legs. Black boots with white and red stripes on the sides along with shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and waist armor all in black completed the look. Her loose, waist-length black hair with red streaks flowed gracefully in the cold bitter wind of Colorado, contrasting with her light skin, while a white lily was painted right next to her bright green, right eye. A long scabbard that was diagonally strapped across her back was inlaid with emeralds at the hilt. As she reached for Meg's rum, the Cap'n growled fiercely, and Violet replied with, "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Giving Violet a wink, Beth quickly grabbed the rum and quickly replaced it with a rum-flavored coffee.

Her silver skull earrings and black chocker necklace with rose pendant shook as she laughed at Meg's response of, "What is this stuff!" Cap'n made a face, as Beth laughed even harder.

"Okay, ladies, we need to get past the Fop's defenses. How do you propose we do this? Aminta-did you get the blueprints to the building?" ordered Queen Adibug.

"Indeed," I said, pulling out a map. "Here's a map of the estate. He has cameras all around, along with motion-detection lasers and all kinds of high tech stuff. I've no clue how the fop knew how to secure the place...he must have some strong allies and connections to get this stuff. I propose we enter in disguise of beginner skiers, here for lessons. Since I know him, I can say I brought a bunch of my friends with me for a Christmas trip.

"Oh, crap," said Deb, her Long blonde/red/brownish hair whipping from side to side as she shook her head. "No way am I listening to a fop and doing what he says!"

"Okay then, you can just go home and turn in your complimentary cheese graters, then." Deb quickly zipped up, and I snapped my fingers, magically changing everyone's outfits into jazzy snow-outfits. We looked pretty hot, I must say. We hid our cheese graters, and entered the building.


	3. Not Again

**Chapter 4**

As we entered the building, we were all blasted with a wave of hot air. I quickly searched the room for any signs of fops, just in case I'd need to put on my bug-eyed fish look. I found the front counter where a smug-looking blonde was filing her nails.

"That is so disgusting! The preppiness! I can't take it much longer!" whispered a paranoid Sarah, replacing ski-gloves with her black, fingerless gloves. With me in the lead, we approached the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm here to book a floor and talk to Erik Vogel. I'm a friend of his, and my friends and I would like to learn how to ski," I said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yah, but, like he's, like not, like working until, like, 4:30 like, yah," said the ditz.

We all rolled our eyes at the ditziness. Tora said under her breath, "Somebody drop a piano on my head. PLEASE." I chuckled and replied.

"Oh, well then, I'd like to get a whole floor to stay in, please. I'll leave a note for Erik, if that's okay with you."

"Like, okay, yah. What's your like name and stuff?"

Good gosh, I was about ready to blow my cover with a melt-down, but I felt Marek lay a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Aminta Kristine Butler. I'd like the top-most story, if possible. My phone number is one-three-oh-nine, three-five-nine, eight-one-four-oh. My address is nine, King James Rd, in Mackinaw, Illinois. The zip code is six-one-seven-five-five."

The ditz typed all this information into her computer.

"That'll be three thousand, nine hundred ninety dollars and sixty-one cents. Cash or credit?"

I handed her Gerry's credit card, and signed some papers. The prep handed me 42 room keys, which I gave over to Adi to distribute, keeping one presidential suite for myself and the other two for Adi and Noni.

"If that's okay with you, ma'am, I'd like to leave Erik a note," I said, handing over a piece of pink stationary paper which read,

_Dearest Erik, _

_It has been too long since we've visited, so I figured I'm come by and stay for a while to get some lessons from the best of the best! I have brought some friends with me, knowing you could use the extra money and jobs_

_Yours Truly, _

_Kristine 3_

Okay, so I still had SOME feelings left for him. I am only human, after all. The chick took the note and placed it in a box behind her, and resumed her nail-filing.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go check out our rooms, and see if they are worthy of the DBCA," Adi proclaimed as we all grabbed our muses and headed to the elevators. There were three elevators, and everybody managed to cram into them. I was forced to wait until they had all gone up before my muses and I could get transport. As we were waiting, I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. "Can't it wait until we're in the room, Marek?" I pleaded, until I heard a chuckle.

"It's not Marek, Krissy," said a voice that used to drive me insane with lust. I whipped around.

"ERIK!" I exclaimed with a grin as he hugged me tightly in his arms. "I've missed you! Has it really been 3 years!" I wondered aloud.

"I can't believe it either! My goodness! You've become rather…um, pretty, Kristine," he said blushing and finally getting a good look at me. "What happened to the short little chunkster that was my little sister? I mean, look at you! WOW! You're really blossomed into a beautiful young woman! And who are all these guys surrounding you? Your adoring fans?" he asked with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. He remembered my dream of becoming a famous actress one day. I found myself becoming ensnared in his trap once again.

"Not quite my fans, but they do love me, even if they don't admit it," I giggled, staring pointedly at Terry Sheridan. "Here, I'll introduce you. Erik, these are my best friends and sources of inspiration, so to speak. This is Terry Sheridan, the manly-man," I said pointing to the muscular, short-haired stud. "And this is Westley, he's from Britain. This is, uh, Judas, yeah, Judas," I pulled out of my ass while gesturing to Dracula. "This would be, uh, Taylor, or Tillie, as I call him," I improvised, pointing to Attila, as I went down the line. "This is Gerik numb-, I mean Gerald, Geoffrey, uh, Geff, George, and, um…"

"Carson. Nice to meet you," said Gerik #4, saving my ass, and doing the gay-guy flippy-hand thing. I grinned at him, and pointed to Marek and Erik.

"This is Erik, and this is Marek. They're my best friends, and," I added with a whisper, "great in bed" I finished with a wink. "OH! And Gerik will be eventually. I have no clue WHERE he is…he, uh, must have gotten stuck in traffic or something," I said referring to Gerik #2, who still hadn't shown up.

"Nice to meet you all. Wow. You sure have changed a LOT. You used to be so _conservative_ and, if you don't mind me saying, a plain-Jane. Now you're so very pretty! And I love your new sense of style. I think I remember you mentioning how you were trying to grow out your hair, and it just looks great!" Erik stated.

I grinned and told my muses to go ahead and meet me upstairs. They reluctantly left into the elevator, but not before Erik whispered in my ear, "Remember, you are MINE, mon ange. If you need me at all, you know what to do." He left with the others, leaving me alone with the former man of my dreams.

I trembled slightly and felt my heart pounding in my chest. Was this truly the hottie guy I had once looked up to thinking I'd never have a chance with him! Did he honestly think I was beautiful now? I found myself gazing up at him. As his gaze held my own, he slowly lowered his face until our lips were just about to touch. I held my breath. This was what I dreamt about all through high school. It was finally going to happen. My heart leapt into my mouth as I felt his breath mingle into my own.

"'Mintie? Are you comi- WOAH!" said Cricket, causing Erik to quickly pull away and blush. I also blushed, and whipped around. There was Adi, Noni, Cricket and PoeErik. **(A/N-Noni:PoeErik can hang with me for a while until you need him again. I'll keep him company…MWAH HAHA! PoeErik-NOOO!) **I cleared my throat, and pulled Erik to my friends.

"Erik, I've brought along some friends with me so we can all get some skiing lessons over winter break. This is Adriana, or Adi, Naomi, Cricket, and PoeErik. You guys, this is Erik, the guy we all came here to see."

Erik grinned down at them from his tall height and held out his hand to the equally-tall Poe Erik. "Nice to meet ya. Nice name!" Poe Erik just glowered at him.

"He's kinda…shy. Yeah, we'll go with that." I said, pulling his hand down.

"Nice to meet you, Erik. Would you care for a cookie?" Noni said with an evil gleam in her eye. I suddenly became protective of my old friend.

"Uh, better not, Erik, you, um, haven't had dinner yet. You don't want to spoil your stomach, now do you?" I said whipping the cookie away from Noni and placing it in the tin. The other members of the DBCA just stared incredulously at me. "Erik, would you like to show me to my room? I'm sure if I can find it," I said, as PoeErik raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is wrong with you, Mintie? Can't we have some fun?" whispered Cricket into my ear as we waited in the elevator to reach the top floor.

"Let's wait till later, okay?" I replied, not wanting to face my greatest fear. We reached the top, and walked into a crimson and gold-filled hallway.

"This way, madam," Erik said with a grin, herding me towards the left of the hallway. "Your rooms are to the right, ladies. Nice meeting you; you too, PoeErik." The girls and PoeErik incredulously eyed me as Erik and I walked down the hallway.

"I've really missed you, you know, Krissy," said Erik as we reached my room. It was unoccupied, as my muses were staying in the adjoining suite.

"I've missed you, too Erik," I said smiling up at him.

"There was not a day or night when I didn't think of you. I was really surprised that you came down here, and I'm so very excited about the thought of spending time with you." I should have gagged at his Sueishness, but instead, I felt my heart melting as I fell into the trap I was in years ago. He turned to me and gazed into my eyes with longing. Once again, I found our lips becoming closer and closer. As they met, a burst of fire spread through my abdomen and I gripped him tightly as our kiss became filled with pent up emotions. As we pulled away, he whispered into my ear. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." He gently cupped my cheek within his hand and left the room. On his way out, he said something that filled me with excitement. "I'll be here to get you at seven for dinner, if you're interested, that is."

The door clicked shut, and I slipped to the floor, my fingers gently caressing my lips in disbelief.

After a moment, I managed to get myself up off the floor. I took a look around the room. It was nice, in a disgustingly sophisticated way. The room was decked with loads of midnight blue and gold trimming. There was cherry oak furniture everywhere. I felt rather out of place, but I kept exploring. I left the blue kitchen to find a large armoire in the burgundy and gold living room, and opened it to find a big-screen TV. By the time I took a left to find a hunter-green and gold bathroom, I was rather sick of the amount of gold in the suite. There was a ginormous, beautiful ivory colored bathtub with clawed feet and jets on the left, with a lovely stereo system by the vanity table on the right. As I left the bathroom, I found Marek on the dark blood-red bed fast asleep. I smiled and turned down the lights. It had been a long day so far, and I was exhausted from all these pent-up emotions swirling inside of me. I quickly stripped down to my bra and panties and cuddled up beside Marek. As I drifted off, I felt his muscular arms wrap around me as he sighed into my neck. I laid my head against his bared chest and quickly fell asleep in his safe, warm embrace.


	4. Why me!

**A/N-To my faithful reviewers (and the not so faithful) I do not plan on updating until I get AT LEAST 8 reviews. I feel unappreciated. slumps shoulders**

**Marek-hold Aminta protectively Look wha' you did to 'er. Great johb. Note the sarcasm.**

**Aminta-sniffle, sniffle And on top of that, you guys are just lucky that I love you enough to reward you with not one, but TWO chapters! huggles and cheesegrater-shaped cookies for all!**

**Chapter 5**

**I awoke to find my limbs entwined with Marek's in a very…sensual way. I chuckled, and tickled his chest, twirling his chest hair in my fingers. I heard him groan and growl into my neck, caressing my sensitive skin with his tongue. He placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my lips to meet his own in a fiery passion-filled kiss. Thoroughly satisfied, I pulled away and ran into the bathroom, Marek frozen to the spot. I stripped out of my unmentionables and turned on the hott water. It was 5:15, I noticed with a glance at the clock on the vanity table. I added some bubble bath liquid to the tub, and settled in, wincing at the high temperature. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. I dunked my head under the water just before I felt someone get in the tub with me. My head popped out of the water, and I went to embrace Marek. My eyes still closed, I allowed my lips to travel up his chest to his neck. It was then that I realized that there wasn't any chest hair. I wiped my eyes and looked into a pair of blue eyes as deep as the ocean.**

**"Shhh. Don't speak," whispered Erik, taking me into his tanned arms from the harsh winter sun. His lips met my own in a heated kiss, as I wrapped my legs around his torso. As I settled to the bottom of the tub, I felt his hard need for me lengthening. He moaned into my mouth as I ground back and forth, my hands exploring his muscled back. I pulled away and gasped for breath, finding myself drawing in a breath of water. I opened my eyes and lifted my head above the water.**

**"What's wrong with me!" I cried out in anguish as I realized it was just a daydream. Marek ran into the bathroom, and held me in his arms once again, as I cried out my confusion. Of all the people to fall for, why did it have to be the one I most hated?**


	5. Getting Ready, Carson Style

**This chapter is not racy-it's pretty much a filler with a cliffhanger ending.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N-That's right, bitches! An update! SO THERE! This one is for Cricket Spinner, my faithful Beta and friend of amazingness! WOOT WOOT!**

**I wiped my tears, and accepted a fluffy blood-red towel from Gerik #4 who had just run in the bathroom upon hearing my sobs. Marek left, and Gerik #4 lifted me out of the tub and dried me off. I dragged him to the bedroom to help me pick out an outfit.**

**"Do you want to talk about it, hun?" He gingerly asked as he handed me a strapless bra and a thong. **

"**NO! No thong! Bad memories with those," I said, shuddering and remembering the time Gerry ran around the suite with them on his head. Carson gave me "the look" and I hastily put on the undergarments. I looked up at him, waiting for his fashion skilled-instructions. "You know that I won't tell anyone, darlin'."**

**I nodded and spoke. "The one man that I thought I hated…well, I think I'm in love with him again. I, well, when I was in high school, as a freshman, and he was a senior, I, um, developed a crush on him. We were great friends, and he was like my big brother, and I his little sister. I liked him, but I remained the way I was as his sister, so as not to wreck the relationship. I don't know what to do."**

**"Was that why you were crying, then?" I shook my head. "Well, kinda. I mean, I was, um, having a daydream…" I said, blushing brightly. Gerik #4 (A/N-who will be Carson from here on) chuckled, and did the gay-guy flippy-hand thing. **

"**Girl, that's completely normal. I get those all the time!" I laughed through my stray tears and grinned. He always made me feel better. He wiped the last of my tears from my face and starting to dress me. **

"**I have just the perfect outfit for you!" he said, placing a black corset on over my bra. It was black silk, with black leather ties and silver studs. He whistled for Gerik #5, who came in and lifted me off the floor as Carson slid a long, flowing black silk skirt over my legs. As Gerik #5 (A/N-Hereby Geoff) put me on the floor, Carson grabbed the bottom at the side and made a rip up the side up to my mid-thigh. He handed me a pair of black fish-net hose. **

"**Put these on sweetie, and then meet me in the bathroom at the vanity table. I plan on doing cat's eyes for you for your eye shadow. What do you think?" I simply nodded and sat on the bed, pulling on my hose. I had no clue where Carson had gotten these rather…sultry clothes, but I was going to go along with it. He knew what he was doing. At last, I had them on, complaining about them being of the devil. (WHICH THEY ARE! ALL PANTYHOSE ARE! GAHHHH!) I sat down at the vanity table in the bathroom, and Carson got straight to work. One by one, my muses came into the room to watch. He brushed out my hair, blow-dried it, and flat-ironed it. He placed some spiking gel on the tips, and some shine spray to the top. He then proceeded to put my makeup on, taking his time. I nervously glanced at the clock. It was 6:56, and Carson was still going. He paused and looked at me inquisitively, then applied some lip-gloss on with a flourish. I was finished.**

"**You look très beau, mon ange," Erik said with a whisper. Carson handed me a mirror, and I gasped in disbelief. I looked like some sort of super-model. Carson had placed black eyeliner on my eyes with charcoal and slate-colored eye shadow to my eyes, significantly increasing the size of my eyes. The grays in the eye shadow blended with the grey of my eyes, leaving them a bright, vivid blue. There was a soft pink-colored blush on my cheeks that Carson explained was called "Orgasm blush." I slightly giggled and turned to him, giving him a tight hug.**

**"Thank you so much, Carson. You work wonders," I said sincerely. I turned to Erik and kissed him on the cheek for the compliment. I turned back to Carson, who handed me a pair of black leather hooker boots that went above my knees, my signature blood-red chandelier earrings, and a silver band with a small clock on it. I placed the band on my wrist, the earring in my ears, and had Geoff put my boots on. Carson sprayed me with sparking perfume. It was Victoria Secret's Rapture.**

"**You're sparkly, you're gorgeous, and you're on your way," he said, shoving me toward the living room. It was 7:15, and I was nervously glancing at the door every two seconds. Finally, there was a knock on the door, and I held my breath as it opened upon the words, "It's open!" I stood up, grinned, and hugged…**

**JOSH!**

"**WOW! And I thought a black leather one-piece looked hott on you! You're on fire, Ram Jas!" He kissed me, and I stared on in disbelief.**


	6. Playing Musical Dates

**Chapter 7**

**A/N-WOAH MAN! AN UPDATE! AHHHH! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE! EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUUUN! ahem Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I am now going to try and pull another chapter out of my butt, seeing as how I'm having a big huge dump of writer's block. it sux But yeah, finals are coming up, and I promised an update when I got 8 reviews…thanks to a certain pally of mine, I now have 11, which means y'all get 2 updates! Hopefully I get around to Shattered Illusions, too!**

Josh was wearing a white wife-beater underneath a leather biker's jacket and

some torn jeans. His hair was slicked back and gelled, like when he played

Danny in Grease. I looked up into his eyes and allowed my jaw to drop to the

floor. Using his index finger, he gently picked it up off the floor, and placed

a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"How're you doin', sweet thang?" he inquired, his eyes traveling up and down my

body, grinning. I blushed at this obvious attraction and grabbed his hand,

pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"Wow! Didn't realize that you'd be so happy to see me," he smirked, grabbing me

into his arms. I felt myself melting in his arms. My gaze lifted to his, and

our lips drew closer, and closer, then…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I muttered curses under my breath and pulled away from Josh. I turned to

Carson, and muttered for him to tell my new guest I'd be out in a

moment. I grabbed Josh and ushered him into the bedroom.

"Hey, you stay right here, and I'll be right back, sexy," I crooned, while

shoving him on the bed and shutting the door. I raced back into the foyer to

see Erik standing there in a pink polo and dark slacks. His hair was left down,

framing his face in a very sexy way. I wordlessly found my way in front of him,

and ran a strand of his hair between my fingers, purring in an animalistic way.

PotHFB'Erik walked through just then to offer a dirty glance at Erik and a hurt

one at myself. He left and Erik glanced around before slowing drawing up to me.

"I've waited so long for the moment that I'd get to hold you in my arms once

again." He kissed me with such passion, it made my heart weep.

I molded myself against him, and thrust my tongue into his mouth, waging a war

between our mouths. His found its way into my mouth, swirling around, and

exploring every crevice. I moaned softly into his mouth, and wrapped my arms

around his torso, feeling his lean body tense at my forwardness. We pulled

away, and he chuckled as I gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I never realized that the girl that was once my little sister would grow into

a sexy woman that would make my blood run like fire," he said grabbing my hand,

and leading me to the door. I whipped my hand away, and ran to the bedroom,

saying that I forgot my purse in the bedroom. I ran into the bedroom, feeling

rather guilty about having both men I cared about in my suite.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Josh. I am SOO sorry, but something has come up.

I'll be back soon, and when I'm back, I'll have a BIG surprise for you," I said

winking as guilt filled me to the pits of my stomach. "Make yourself at home,

and feel free to have my muses help you with anything. Gerik #3 is quite the

cook, so tell him I told him to make you dinner. Your sister is in the

presidential suite at the opposite end of the hallway, and my guitar is in the

office. SORRY! Gotta run! See you tonight! If you need anything at all, call

my cell; it's 1-309-276-2561." I went to the door, and then halted. I ran back

to him, and grabbed his face to my own, throwing my lust and passion at him. I

pulled away reluctantly and ran out the door, leaving Josh with a look of utter

confusion.


	7. Betraying Angel

Chapter 8

(A/N-Yeah, so I wrote this today when I got my finals done. We're on finals schedule, so we got out at 2, and here I am, still stuck here, seeing as how I have to be here at 3 for a Scholastic Bowl game. . FUN. sarcasm. ANYwhooo…Here's chapter 8. I'm about ¼ done with Chapter 9, and I'll most likely post when I get home. Which will be later. Oy. Yeah, thanks to my lovely betas, CricketSpinner and DonJuanTriumphant. You guys friggin' rock my sox off! huggles and Erik-shaped cookies for you guys! Also, updates for Shattered Illusions will be by oh, I'd say at least Friday, if I have time from finals. Shudders Okay! On with the story!)

As we walked down the corridor, we passed Cricket Spinner and Sara. I received a telepathic message from Sara.

Can I drink his blood? My eyes bugged out of my head as I responded with the thought, Um, no. Maybe later. I, uh, am gong to romantically toy with him before putting him down later. Yeaaaaah. We're going to dinner right now, so uh yeah….

Aloud I said "hey" to Cricket, and we went down the elevator. Once outside the revolving doors, I saw a limousine parked by the curb.

"Erik, I…you shouldn't have!" I gasped incredulously.

"It was worth it for you," he said grinning. It felt as if someone had twisted a knife into my stomach with those words. I remembered what I was here to do, and I felt all the more worse because of it. Here I was, leading him to his death, and he's nonchalantly going along and pampering me. I managed to smile as he opened the door for me and ushered me inside. I must say, I was quite impressed. There was Phantom of the Opera music playing. Along the side was a built-in refrigerator that held all of my favorite beverages. Along the seats were tons of beautiful black, red, and white embroidered and beaded pillows. He joined me and shut the door. Upon sitting down, he pulled a bouquet of hibiscus flowers out of thin air.

"The pillows are for you too. I remembered how much you love them," he said, beaming. He not only remembered my favorite drinks, but my favorite flower and my pillow fetish! I felt a tear drop from my eye as he kissed my cheek and held me in a warm embrace.

"Erik, I, nobody has ever…well, thank you!" I managed to blurt out. He smiled and wiped the happy tear from my cheek.

"Anything for you." There was a silence in which he looked upon me with an unyielding gaze.  
"You look positively radiant, Kristine. I just can't believe how beautiful you've become since I've left," he whispered, caressing my cheek. I shuddered as a tingle felt its way up my spine. He gathered me into his arms and tenderly kissed me. Just as he was getting into it, I remembered what must inevitably happen. I stiffened and pulled away to his disappointment.

"So, uh, where are we going to eat?" I asked while sitting back and folding my hands in my lap.

"Well, we're going to a Moroccan restaurant, and then I have a big surprise for you once we get back to the lodge." He muttered something about hoping it got there on time. My heart oozed at the fact he remembered something else about me. I loved the Moroccan culture, and I've always wanted to try their food. I was thoroughly excited by that time, and was squirming in my seat like a small child. Erik laughed.

"We're almost there. Oh, and there's plenty of non-meat items for you to choose from. I made sure to check the menu beforehand." I grinned and squealed. He'd obviously spent a lot of time thinking and planning. I grasped him into a tight hug and whispered a grateful thank you into his ear. Not wanting to leave his embrace, I pulled back slightly to look into his beautiful eyes.

"You've got to be the sweetest guy I've ever met, Erik," I said, pecking him on the cheek. The window to the driver opened up as we stopped.

"We have arrived at the restaurant, Erik."


	8. Finally I Get to be a Sexy Seductress!

Chapter 9-Finally I Get to Be a Sexy Seductress!

B(A/N-Another one to come soon. It's like 3/4 done, and I"m typing it right now. I can't believe i'm being this nice and updating so much. I'd better get some good reviews... .)/B

We were handed menus as we sat upon the pillowed floor. Upon the low table were steaming cups of tea. I decided to order the Three-Salad Platter, which consisted of cooked eggplants in tomato sauce, cucumbers and bell peppers in Mediterranean seasoning, and oasis carrots with coriander. Erik decided to get the couscous. As we sat sipping tea, some belly dancers came and lifted me from my seat, giggling all the while.

"What the…!" I sputtered.

"I just so happen to know that you acquired a certain new skill while I was gone," he smirked, reaching under the table. He handed me a large black box.

"Open it in the backroom, he said with a grin as big as the Sahara desert. After becoming dizzy from the various twists and turns, we arrived at the "harem". I was lead to a curtain, behind which lay a dressing room. I looked confused.

"Open the box," suggest a black-haired beauty of about eighteen in her exotic accent. I opened it to find an ivory top with shimmery blue trimming and coins dangling at the edges. There was a long, flowing skirt, shawl, and veil that matched the top. In the very bottom of the box was a jewelry box that contained an anklet, necklace, and bracelets that were silver to match the coined garments. I gasped and the girls giggled again. The gorgeous black-haired girl ushered me into the room.

"Change! Your man waits!" she said closing the curtain. I giggled in excitement and quickly changed my outfit.

The top tightly covered my chest, boosting my boobs quite nicely, while revealing my belly. From the bottom of the bikini-like top a silver string of coins hung that tinkled against my abdomen. The skirt flowed from my hips and swished around my coined ankles. The sheer ivory fabric opened on the side to allow a quick glimpse of my muscular legs as I stretched my limbs. The shawl attached to my wrists to allow more hand movement, and the veil covered all of my face, excluding my exotic, almond-shaped eyes. Through the fabric, you could see my pouty lips and my secretive grin. I flounced out of the dressing room, and the girls gasped. They all grinned and surrounded me, one brushing out my thick curls, one adding waves to my hair and smoothing it, one adding shimmer to my body and hair, and one adding more makeup. When they got done, I looked just like one of them, only with shimmering golden-blonde hair.

As we sashayed back to the dining room, I felt butterflies flitting to-and-fro in my stomach. I was going to belly-dance for Erik! It was finally my chance to impress him and seduce him. Especially after all those embarrassing years we shared in gym class…I shuddered remembering that, right as we reached the curtain to the dining room. I froze. One girl entered first and motioned for the musicians to play a slow, sultry tune. The dark-haired beauty gently pushed me inside, and the girls quickly surrounded me. I could see Erik frantically searching for me in anticipation as I gazed past the other girls' shoulders. Slowly, the girls opened the tight circle to reveal me in my entire nervous, I-think-I'm-going-to-die splendor.

I slowly moved my hips in a figure-eight as I slowly glided over to him, a sexy smirk on my face. His eyes grew wide as I allowed my hands to sweep across his shoulders in a tantalizing way. He closed his eyes and softly moaned. I smirked once again and threw my shawl over his shoulders, pulling him close to me. I moved my hips against him, and he groaned. He went to kiss me, but I pulled away and pouted my lips teasingly. I threw him back amongst the pillows, and performed a camel that the girls later described as perfect. I then made my hips to backward, forward, and backward again, stepped forward, and repeated the hip swaying. After I completed that, I turned a pirouette to the side and stopped for a moment to do a couple of snake arms for about three seconds. At this time, Erik was looking unblinkingly at me with glazed-over eyes. At last, the song ceased, and I thrust my right foot and pelvis forward as I let my arms fall backward and my back bend backward. There was a silence soon followed with manic applause. I took a bow by placing my hands together in a praying position and bowed low. They continued to clap until couldn't hear them due to being so far back into the building alone. I got lost in the twists and turns, and ended up in a dark, dead-end. I went to turn around, only to be roughly slammed against a tapestry-covered wall.

"You didn't think you could get away from me, did you, Mishoshi?"


	9. Chapter Ten, Part oneCostume Fight

Chapter 10

"Mozenrath, what ARE you doing?" I asked in an exasperated voice. "I have come to reclaim toy and take you back to the citadel where you belong," he replied, pulling my wrists together above my head.

"Xerxes miss master!" Mozy's pet eel cried out, while coming out of a portal and slithering around my shoulders.

"You're wearing the wrong colors he sneered, and ripped at my veil and skirt.

"Dude, these are brand new. Don't be messing them up," I said easily releasing myself from his grasp. A blue light pulsed from his index finger and quickly turned to orange. A burst of magic surrounded my and my belly-dancing clothes fell to the floor.

KA-BITCHSLAP!

Mozenrath smirked again and rubbed his red face as I was once again surrounded by light. As it cleared away, I smacked him again across the other cheek. He had me clad in a blood-red and black bikini top and a tightly-woven mesh thong trimmed in black leather. Around my shoulders was a long velvet robe.

"MOZENRATH!" I squealed, snapping my fingers and replacing my costume, using powers I had long since used.

"Oh, go screw Aladdin," he yelled at me.

"GO SCREW SADIRA!" I screamed, changing his outfit into a pink teddy. I grinned evilly and awaited his move.

"SCREW THE GENIE!" Mozenrath yelled, putting me into a pink cool-lot dress. I changed him into a black, silver-studded G-string.

"GO SCREW MIRAGE!" I said. He grew enraged at me bringing his mother into this.

"SCREW JAFAR!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, putting me in the nude. That was the straw the broke the camel's back. I magically made my face turn beet-red with anger and had steam whistling out of my ears. I turned his costume into his hated enemy, Aladdin, and screamed as loud as I could, shattering some near-by glass.

"SCREW ALADDIN YOURSELF!

_CAPES CLOAKS_

_COATS CLOAKS_

_AN ADDICT'S LIFE FOR MEEEEEEE!"_

A loud squeal was heard and a gust of wind whipped my hair around. The girls of the DBCA flew through the portal and landed on Mozenrath.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that…ALADDIN!" squealed Sarah.

"No, that can't be that hott hunk of Agrabah. And on top of that, he's too pale. And Aladdin doesn't wear a glove-thing. What is that?" replied Adritha. I stepped forward and the girls' eyes bugged out of their heads, followed by a silence.

"It's a magic gauntlet. And no, it isn't Al, though it looks like him. This is my ex-muse, Mozenrath, ruler of the Land of the Black Sands. I was just on my way to change from my belly-dancing costume, and me-" Erik cut me off and wrapped his cape around my naked body while simultaneously throwing his Punjab lasso around Mozenrath's neck.

How dare you," he spat out, while slowly tightening the rope around Mozy's neck. "How DARE you even THINK about hurting my angel!" Mozenrath's eyes bugged out of his head as the capillaries broke and blood watered out of his eyes like tears.

"Erik, dear, the worst he did was put me in tacky clothing. And the nude." I pried the rope from Erik's ginormous hands and pulled the lasso one more time before snapping my fingers to make the lasso dissipate into thin air and heal Mozy's neck.

"That's for putting me in pink." I turned to the girls and muses. "We simply had an argument because he wanted me to go back with him the way it used to be before I found you guys. After I joined the likes of you, I lived in the house on the lake, while still running the Citadel. Then, one day, Mozy sent me a message saying how he was sick of me bossing him around, so I ended up dumping him from my mind and gave him back to Suzunomiko, my accomplice. I guess he got away from her. It's funny how he always comes crawling right back…hang on a second…" I explained, pulling a multi-dimensional phone from the air.

"Hey, uh, Tiff? Yeah. Mmm Hmm. Yep, he's here. No probbie." I eyed Mozenrath and evilly grinned.

"The vacuum, you say?" Mozenrath's face paled considerably at the mention of the word. "Hmmm…goods times. Yes, that should be a suitable punishment," I said hanging up.

"Suze should be here in a few. Remember when we had that vacuum and we-"

"NO! NOT THE VACCUUM! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Mozy pleaded, falling to his knees and grabbing my hands. I laughed evilly as a violet light appeared and pulsed slowing growing larger until it revealed Suzunomiko.

"SQUEEE! GLOMP" we said simultaneously. It'd been awhile.

"Mihoshi! It's been awhile! I'm so excited to see you, even if it's for such a reason as this!" she exclaimed, turning a wary eye toward Mozy. She simply blinked and he was shackled and gone in a blast of bright red light.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't just kill him, did you!" squealed Carson. "He's so gorgeous!" I eyed Suzu and we grinned.

"Why don't you go with Suzu? You can hang with her and have Mozy as your slave for a few days as thanks for my makeover." I laughed as he grinned gleefully and did the gay-guy flippy-hand thing. He jumped headfirst anxiously into the portal that had just opened. I held it open as Suzu and I said our goodbyes. We hugged and she jumped in.

"Love ya, Mihoshi!"

"Love you bunches, Suze!"

The last thing to be heard was a blood-curdling scream as Carson found Mozenrath.


	10. Chapter 10 and a half

(Please review, you guys. It's the only thing that keeps me going! I've been getting a lack of reviews, and I feel so underappreciated. Is my story that bad? )

Chapter 10.5-The Worthlessly Short Half-chapter  
**(A/N-Don't worry! More to come in a bit. I'm typing at school…ugh…got out at 11:30 b/c of finals, then play practice till just a few minutes ago. I'm staying here until late tonight b/c of a basketball game and a bake sale I'm in charge of. Let's see…about 8 more hours left until I can go home…gonna die)**

"Thanks guys for the help. I'm sorry I had to summon all of you when I only needed my muses and Suzunomiko." I shrugged and replaced my bellydancing outfit.  
"No porbbie," Noni said, handing me a cookie. "but what are you wearing and what WERE you doing!"  
"Loooooong story. Just read chapter 9…" I said pointing backward over my shoulder toward a portal.  
"Does Josh know where you are? I saw him in your suite…" Adi trailed off.  
"Um, no. I said that something came up. I'm going to go now, and, uh, have Erik take me back…yeah" I turned to a full-length mirror beside me.  
"Adi, do your stuff," and they were gone in a flash.


	11. In Which Erik Gets Horny

Chapter 11-In Which Erik Gets Horny

I eventually found my way back to the harem and grabbed my clothes, not caring to change. I went back to the dining room to find plate of cold food and no Erik. I grumbled and asked a waiter if he saw Erik. He gestured to the restroom just as Erik emerged with a bright red face. It was disgustingly obvious what he had been doing. I looked down at him to see that I was quite wrong. He practically ran to me and grabbed me into his arms. Our lips crashed together in a heated kiss. I pulled away and laughed at his horniness and led him back to our table.  
"Sorry I took so long. I got lost. I'm feeling ready to go back, but could we get some baklava to go, please?" He nodded, and tried to regain regular breathing. After he ordered for me, I felt his gaze on me. I casually looked over at him, knowing what a state he was in. Oh yes. I'd torture the fop all right.  
"Ooooh, Erik. You drive me crazy. I want more of you. Should we go to my place or yours?" I asked suggestively. His eyes closed and he moaned deeply before springing from the pillows and grabbing my hand. I grabbed my clothes as he started to lead us away.  
"What about the baklava?" I asked as we exited the restaurant. He opened the door to the limousine, and hopped in, pulling me on top of him. Closing the door with a button on the side, he kissed me passionately. Placing both hands on my sides, he flipped me over, with him on top. With my freakish double-jointed feet, I went to click the button to the driver's window. Of course, with my luck, I also pressed the play button on the music console.

"Say you'll share with me one love, on lifetime!" sprang through the speakers. I rolled my eyes and groaned. How fitting. We heard a chuckle from the driver, and I pulled away embarrassedly to utter "Back to the lodge, ple-" but Erik quickly covered my mouth with his own and shut the window. I could feel his "problem" ahem pressing hard against my stomach. When I should've been grossed out by the fop, I was found I was enjoying it. My arms snaked around his waist, running my hands up and down his back while the other one pressed his lips harder onto mine. His tongue was trying to pry open my teeth, and I complied, pulling it into my mouth and sucking on the tip. I ran my hand down his back and pulled him closer to me. My hand went down farther still and squeezed his tight rump, pushing his "problem" into my stomach until it was quite uncomfortable. His other hand went downward and massaged my outer thigh, slowly going inward. He was just about to touch me where all the heat in my body was settling when the limo stopped. The driver's window slowly lowered, causing Erik to jump off of me and open the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I grabbed my clothes and managed a "Thanks" to the driver. Erik lifted me honeymoon style into his arms and kicked the door shut. He ran into the building and repeatedly clicked the elevator button until it opened. When it did, he ran in and pushed me up against the wall, our lips meeting once more. I'll admit I was taking pleasure in our rendezvous, but a part of my mind was on Josh. What I felt for Erik was based on an old schoolgirl crush, and some minor attraction. It was everything and more with Josh. He was gorgeous, funny, smart, hardworking, and he serenaded me with a wonderful voice and extreme skill on the guitar. I felt Erik stiffen.  
"What's wrong?" he asked with concern and lust.  
"I just have a lot on my mind," I whispered feeling rather guilty. To my utter surprise, he grinned.  
"I know the PERFECT thing to remedy that!" he exclaimed, stopping on my floor and taking a right instead of a left, where my suite was located.  
"Um, my room's over there…" I said gesturing back the other way. He looked back and replied, "Oh, I know, but we're going this way." As we looked back in the direction we were walking, there was a yelp as we ran into someone. We all fell onto the floor in a heap.  
"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there, sir," said Erik. I looked down at his poor victim and gasped.  
"JOSH!"

(A/N-hehehe...not again! Oh yes, more to come in a few! )


	12. My Evil Plan That Happened to Backfire

Chapter 12-My Evil Plan…That Seemed to Have Backfired

"Hey Kristine. Who's this?" Josh asked, clearly hurt.  
"Um, this is my friend Erik. He's the reason why the DBCA got to take this vacation. Erik, this is Josh, Adi's brother and a really good friend of mine. Josh, Erik; Erik, Josh," I said introducing them. I could almost see the daggers they were throwing at each other.  
"Where are you off to, Josh?" I asked once I'd taken a good look at his swim-trunks and cape.  
"I was going to go to the spa to get a massage. I was going to invite you, and was just on my way to your suite from Adi's. Want to?"  
"Actually, I am taking her to the spa. I rented it out for the night, so we could have it to ourselves." Erik replied for me, clearly challenging him. I saw once more the daggers interchanged between them.  
This ought to be interesting, I thought as an evil plan engaged in my mind.  
"Why don't you just come along with us Josh? I'm sure we'll all have a dandy time together, I mean, as long as it's okay with you, Erik," I said with an evil gleam in my eye. Erik looked at me with a priceless "WTF!" look on his face  
"Well, as long as it'd make you happy, Kris."  
"Um, yeah. Don't call me that. Let's go bitches," I said, leading the way like a queen with her followers. I opened the door to find it all decked out like the Phantom's Lair, only with masseuse tables. A wordless version of All I Ask of You played on the overhead speakers. There were candles everywhere, casting an eerily romantic glow on everything, and there were rose petals tastefully strewn everywhere. The smell of roses permeated the air, and I smiled.  
"I…you…" was all I could say. I was being a total bitch and Erik was being a total sweetie again. He'd really outdone himself this time.  
"So, you like it, then?" Josh asked.  
"YOU did this!" I asked incredulously.  
"Yeah," was all he said, taking my hand and leading me toward a red Gibson SG in the corner. Erik left in a huff with a grin I didn't much like on his face. I soon forgot about Erik as Josh sat me down in a lounging chair. He went to the corner and clicked a button on the music system beside the guitar. Music of the Night filled my ears as Josh picked up his guitar and strummed along.  
Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination.  
My peripheral vision dissipated and all I saw was Josh.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
He put down the guitar after a few bars and walked over to me still singing. He enraptured me in this song, stealing my attention, my spirit, my mind, and my heart. His hands flew over me and I closed my eyes in ecstasy.  
Help me make the music of the night

The last note emanated from his mouth beautifully. I could almost see the music leaving his mouth, and I wanted it for my own more than anything in the world. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and clasped my lips onto his, stealing what I wanted. It was truly heaven on earth. We pulled away and I gazed into his eyes.  
"You're so beautiful," he said, pulling me into his arms and his lap as we sat in the chair. He tenderly kissed me until it grew into fiery passion, and I got up and turned away, slowly pealing off my top. I lay down on the masseuse table, and Josh started to massage my back, adding sweet-smelling oils after a while. I mumbled happily and fell asleep.

Erik, gently shaking my arm, awakened me.  
"Your surprise is here for you, Krissy," he said. I opened my eyes and saw Erik standing over me with a triumphant smile on his face. I looked to my left and saw Josh enraged and glaring daggers at Erik. I looked to my right, and fell off the masseuse table, shirtless and in shock. The last thing I saw was Gerry standing over me.  
"Ach! Are ye okey, Kristine? Who are these guys?"  
Then everything went dark.


	13. Ay Chihuahua!

Chapter 13-The Plot Thickens...In a Bad, Curdling Way  
Something nasty-smelling was underneath my nose. I snorted and opened my eyes. My hand went immediately to the back of my head where there was a painfully swollen goose-egg bump.  
"Uhhhhh," I moaned in pain.  
"Are ye okey, lassie?" Gerry asked with concern in his eyes, removing the smelling salts from underneath my nose. He gathered me into his arms and tenderly and repeatedly kissed my face and forehead.  
"I was so scared for ye, love! Feerst, I get here, summoned by this guy who says he needs me to meet mah noomber one fan, and it's yoo, an' ye joost pass out, scarin' the beegeebers out of me!" he rambled on, smoothing my hair out of my face.  
"Gerry, that's Josh and Erik. I've known Erik for 7 years, haven't seen him for 5. I came here to get skiing lessons from him. Josh is a friend of mine. You know how I'm on the DBCA? Well, this is Queen Silvermasque's little brother."  
"Queen Silvermasque?" he asked.  
"Adi," was all I could reply before moaning in pain again and wincing from the sharp pain emanating from my head.  
"How do you know Gerard, Kristine?" asked Erik. "Personally, I mean. I mean, he does he know you? I know you're his biggest fan and all and stuff, but…" he trailed off.  
"Erik, I'm not only his biggest fan. I'm his fiancée." I was thoroughly ashamed of myself for my actions by then, and I wanted to take the coward's way out and not talk about it. "Baby, would you just take me back to my room. I need some aspirin and some rest," I asked, giving him the puppy face without knowing it. He nodded and scooped me into his arms, despite his bad back. He closed my eyes, knowing I'd be safe for now.  
"Which way to her room?" Gerry asked, grabbing up my clothes and top from the floor.  
Erik opened the door and Josh stayed there, with a betrayed look on his face. I could understand why. He looked up at me, and I mouthed the words, "sorry", before closing my eyes again and losing consciousness.


	14. Madness Insues

I yawned and cuddled up to a warm body next to me. I drearily opened my eyes to see a very naked Gerry still asleep and softly snoring. I squeaked and quickly lifted the sheets to reveal a still-clothed me. I was only in my bra and underwear, but I sighed in relief nonetheless. I snuggled up to him, ashamed with myself that I'd think that Gerry, the one I loved more than anything in the world, would take advantage of me, after promising me, and knowing my vow of staying chaste until my wedding night. Of course, muses didn't count to this rule.

A while later, I felt a pair of eyes burning holes into the top of my head. I opened my eyes and found a pair of green-grey eyes gazing down upon my own.

"Mornin' m'love. How ar' yeh? Feelin' better?" he asked tenderly, swiping a piece of hair behind my ear. I gazed back lovingly into his eyes, and wove my arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"I am now that I'm in your arms, where I belong," I said in return, placing a lingering kiss onto his lips. His five-o'clock shadow tickled my chin as I felt him deepen the kiss. I grinned into his mouth and pulled away. He knew I liked that look on him best, and he often only shaved once every two days. I noticed his hair had grown a bit since I'd last seen him, and I greatly approved. I always said his longer hair framed his face better. I always thought he looked best in the morning, however, with the slight bags under his eyes and his pupils still large from the dark.

"I love you so much; you know that?" I said, caressing his cheek and trailing my hand down to rest on his chest.

"Did ye know Tha' I love ye so much tha' I of'en think mah heart's gonna just berst whenever I see yeh?" he returned, placing another kiss on my lips, only more hungry than before.

"Yeah well, you deserve it you dirty rotten pirate thief. It's bad enough you stole my heart," I mumbled into his mouth while he chuckled and rolled over, hovering above me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Right as things started heating up, my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten dinner the night before. I moaned and clutched my stomach. Gerry lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at me in concern.

"Are ye okey? Is ther' som'thin' I can get yeh?" he asked, laying a hand gently upon my cheek, and rolling over beside me. I was so touched by his never-ending kindness and compassion, and I still found it hard to believe I'd found love. "Do yeh wont some breakfahst in bed?" he asked, starting to get up. I waited until he got up, leaving me with a rather lovely glimpse of his finely-toned ass before sitting up and placing my arms around his waist, with my face in the center of his back.

"I'd like to have you for breakfast," I purred, pulling him back toward me. To my delight, he whipped around, his lips crashing onto my already-bruised lips. He rolled me onto my back, and was soon on top of me again, making me rethink my morals. I wanted so much for this: to become one with the one I loved, to become one for all time with the only man I'd ever loved and would ever love. Somehow, mustering up all my courage, strength, and will, I managed to say no. I'd made a vow to myself and to God that I'd stay a virgin until marriage, and so help me God, I'd keep it.

With one last sorrowful moan, I pulled away.

"I can't do this. You know I promised to stay a virgin until marriage, and if we go any further, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. I'm think I'm going to get something to eat and attempt to cool down," I said despairingly, noting the glazed, almost primal look in his eyes. I slipped out from underneath him, and headed for the kitchen. I fanned myself off and closed my eyes, bumping into a familiar body. My eyes widened and so did his, at seeing each other's present state.

"Gerry! How'd you get ahead of me?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Gerry? Who's this Gerry, Mintie?" It was Marek. I slammed my head into my palm. I didn't have the time, patience, or will to hold off sex with Gerry or a Gerry-muse for much longer.

"Marek, you need to go back to the other room, and not come out until I say. You or any other of the muses. My gosh, and hurry. I can't wait much longer," He looked at me with a peculiar look on his face.

"Why? Wut's wrong?" he asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

"My gosh! Why do you always have to ask questions! Just go and do what I say, damnit!" I stormed past him into the kitchen and grabbed some cheesy scrambled eggs Carson had left on the stove for me. He'd just left for a date with Jacques. I remember him mentioning something about Adi's wardrobe. As I shoveled my favorite food into my mouth, ravenously inhaling it, I realized what a total bitch I'd been to Marek. Yes, I had had to get him out of there so Gerry wouldn't freak at:

1. seeing another man in my suite, and

2. seeing that the other man looked just like him.

I quickly finished my eggs, and went to the sink to hand wash the plate. I could always thing better and clearer when I was washing dishes. My mind was going over this morning's previous events. I was seriously losing it. I had to get married sooner than planned, get away for a while, or call off the engagement. I gulped loudly as my thoughts returned to the morning's events.

"Why you li'le vixen. You leave me for the sponge-scrubber," I heard from behind me as a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. I found I had been absent-mindedly stroking the handle of the sponge-scrubber, and I immediately dropped it, blushing.

"My gosh! You're like the Phantom of the Opera; always there in my mind and doing this to me!" I grumbled, not really minding. His hips were pressed firmly against my back, and I felt that he hadn't "cooled off" from his "situation" yet.

"Always doin' wut?" he said teasingly, running his hand up my hips, then along the sensitive part of my neck along the collarbone. I shivered and wiped my hands on a towel.

"You know just what I'm talking about Gerard," I said, pronouncing his name correctly for once in my life. His face grew semi-solemn. He knew that I was serious when I didn't use his nickname, and attempted to say his full name. He raised an eyebrow.

"My gosh! You're SUCH an Erik!" I said exasperatingly, but smiling at the same time. My gosh, he was so very handsome. My eyes trailed downward over his full lips with their sideways smirk, past his perfectly-toned chest with just the right amount of hair, over his washboard abs that weren't overly chiseled, and my eyes stopped at the top of his belly button. I reached out my finger and traced down his "treasure trail", looking up and smirking into his already glazed eyes. I knew what the basic man's anatomy looked like; I'd been in health classes andstudied human anatomy. I knew what he looked like naked, but I'd never seen him in the daylight, perfectly naked in all his splendor, and fully erect on top of that. All phangirls at one time or another notice the size of his hands and how large they were, but nothing could have prepared me for the mere size of him. The enormity of the situation, let alone him, smacked me in the face and I ripped my hand away.

"What am I thinking! I really do love you, but I've got to go now. I need some time to think," I said as confused tears flooded from my eyes. I ran out of the suite in my underwear and bra, not caring who saw me, and ran blindly into someone. I opened my eyes to see a blurry Sarah. She saw my tears and instantly hugged me, ushering me into her room, and quickly forming a sister-to-sister talk in her greatly impressing mind.

**(A/N-So…What does everybody think? Yes, I DID update, and, shockingly, it is NOT a sign of the apocalypse! Please R&R! Love you all, especially Cricket, Sarah, and Rennie-me!)**


	15. In Which a VERY VERY Nasty Thing Happens

**Chapter 15-In Which a VERY **_**VERY**_** Nasty Thing Happens**

_(A/N: ZOMG HI!!!!!!!! Okay, so I know that there is absolutely NO reason for __my__ to__ have taken this long to update, and to all those who were faithful reviewers, I humbly apologize for the delay, and for letting you all down. If you'll still have me, though…I've not only been blessed with inspiration, but the ability to have come up with an ending!!!!!!! I still have the write the ending…but I know how it's going to end…FINALLY. SO, for all those who HOPEFULLY will read this and REVIEW, I give you, chapter 15, and by the end of the week, the conclusion to this VERY ridiculous (and ridiculously-horribly written) messed-up parody of tomfoolery)_

A few hours later, I returned to the suite to find Gerry in the bathroom taking a shower. The Bloodhound Gang's "Bad Touch" was playing on the stereo. _Interesting choice…_ I thought. I went into the bedroom to find some new clothes to wear for the day. I smelled a little bit ripe after just sleeping and whining to Sarah about being unsure of what to do. Apparently, she's a genius or something because she had the perfect advice. Thanks to her, I'd made my decision.

Earlier before I'd come back to the suite, I'd borrowed some sweats and a tee from Sarah and gone to talk to Josh. He understood. We were both a couple of young'uns who were just lusting after each other because there was no one else to do so with. After realizing that we really didn't have any connection besides hormones and an awesome friendship, we decided to just stay friends. I figured I'd talk to Erik later and make it up to him, if you get my drift. (A/N- Procrastinators unite…TOMORROW!) Sarah had said that I needed to "Suck it up, cupcake," and "grow up!" She also said it was about time I acted my age, and quit fooling around. If I'm going to be doing ANYTHING, it needs to be with the one person I trust and want to spend a lot of time, and hopefully, the rest of my life with. After that, I just walked around the building like a ghost…an…opera ghost of sorts…

I'd remembered Erik talking about some secret passageways in the resort when he'd written a few months ago, so I went in search of them while I pondered my situation. Oddly enough, I found this old door in a restricted area. Yes, I do realize that I wasn't an employee or anything, but come on; I'm Aminta freaking Kristine. :P It led to this old, cobwebby closet filled with janitorial supplies. I started to look at them, and they were REALLY old, like from the 50's or something. I was just reaching toward a big can of peaches (Who would put PEACHES in a janitorial closet, for the sake of Pedro Pascua?!) when the freaking floor whipped in a big circle, causing me to fall on my ass and hit my head. AGAIN.

When I woke up, rubbing another goose-egg bump on my head, I found this sweet, pimped out old condo. There was another door with a light on inside, so I slowly got up and walked toward it. All of a sudden, I registered some weird noises coming from within…I peeked inside to find…

"Smack that, big-boy…oh my GOODNESS you are AMAZING!"

I died of…well, just DIED when I found Carson and Jacques having their way with each other inside a rather large wardrobe. I slowly walked out and went to turn around when I ran STRAIGHT into a VERY naked Erik Vogel, who was carrying a sex toy and a bottle of flavored lube.

"Hey big sexies; hope I'm not too lat-"

"Oh. My. Gawd."

(A/N-Hehehe…)


	16. Explanations and Awkward Situations

Chapter 16-Explanations and Awkward Situations

I was dragged into the main room of the condo, and the door was shut.

"Oh my gawd, Kristine! What are you DOING here?!" Erik asked, appalled at my finding him in his current…situation.

"I, um, and then, I…peaches…"

"DAMMIT, I KNEW that would give it away, but Jacques insisted, so he wouldn't get it mixed up…"

"So you're…" I asked, trailing off.

"Well…yeah, but when I saw you again, I…dammit, Kristine, I'm just so damned confused! I loved you back in high school! Couldn't you SEE that?! And when you never flirted back, and never visited me after you fell in love with HIM, and started ignoring me, and we grew apart, I couldn't handle it. I started sleeping around, but no other girl could compare to you. None of them were YOU. They just never made me feel the way you did. I met this guy in college. He gave me the same feeling you did. I just…I'm so lost, Krissy… After seeing you again, after you blossoming into such a beautiful young woman, I remembered how I felt about you. But I still like guys. I don't understand it. You're the only girl I've ever loved, Kristine."

"Oh." There was a long awkward silence, before I realized a lot. "Erik, you're truly an idiot. I was CRAZY about you in high school. I really was. And after seeing YOU again, I wanted to be with you. But I've been doing a lot of thinking, and what I had back then was just a school-girl crush on the only guy who gave me attention. I'm sorry, but you're a total fop. No, I'm not saying I dislike you because you're gay. In fact, I'm all for whatever you choose. But I just don't think I want any type of relationship with you. I do want to be friends, just like we were in high school, though. That was the GREATEST."

There was another silence, which was filled by a rather loud scream coming from the other room. I shifted awkwardly.

"So…you don't love me? Please say you do…I loved you then, I love you now, and I will ALWAYS love you, Krissy."

"Erik, I will always love you too, but as a friend. As the little sister I was back then, and I still am now."

"I'm glad you're thinking that way, because that's how I feel, too. I just wasn't sure if I should say what I think you'd want to hear."

"Dear Lord, you're such a typical guy! So anyways, what HAVE you been up to recently…?"

We talked for a good two hours while listening to Carson and Jacques in the other room. After about an hour and a half, I realized Erik was still in the nude, which reminded me of all that had transpired between us.

"Dude, we got pretty crazy in the limo and the elevator, didn't. we? I mean, when I was your "little sister", I would have KILLED to have been able to do that with you. Aw shit…that means we committed incest…"

"Hey, babe, incest is the best when you put your sister to the test, as Jason always said."

"Dude, you are SICK. Very funny, though. Whatever happened to him, anyways?""Oh, he moved to Tennessee after cheating on his fiancé with this other chick he ended up marrying," Erik replied. That, in turn reminded me of the whole Gerry situation.

"OH no…Gerry…"

"So who is that guy anyways???" We talked for another half hour while I explained the whole muses situation, the DBCA, and how I was totally and madly in love with Gerry.

"But yeah, I'm totally and madly in love with him."

"Then why the hell aren't you with him right now, proving it to him?"

"…that's a good question," I answered, staring off into space. Erik smiled.

"Go get him, Krissy," he said before giving me a big hug, which was rather awkward on the account of his being nude and getting hard by hugging me.

"Ahem Sorry about that Krissy…it's just that-"

"Ya know what? Don't want know, don't care. Check ya later. I have a mission to accomplish."

And I ran out the door.


	17. A Somewhat Happy Ending

Chapter 17-Happy Endings…Almost

(A/N-For all those lovelies that are HOPEFULLY reading this, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue!!! GASP That's right, my very first finished story:D Be forewarned, that there may or may not be some crazy sex scenes going on here. I'm thinking about having a happy ending, and a sad ending. Just because I'm cool like that, that is. XD)

Last time on The Fop Needs to go in the Corner and Die:

_"Go get him, Krissy," he said before giving me a big hug, which was rather awkward on the account of his being nude and getting hard by hugging me._

_"Ahem Sorry about that Krissy…it's just that-"_

_"Ya know what? Don't want __to __know, don't care. Check ya later. I have a mission to accomplish."_

_And I ran out the door._

As I ran down the corridor, I checked the watch I was still wearing from the night before. It seemed like ages ago when I had gotten that makeover from Carson. I'd been gone for 6 hours. I hoped and prayed that Gerry would still be there. As I finally got off the elevator, getting odd looks from the straggling DBCAians on their way out to go skiing, I sprinted for my suite.

"Hey, you okay, Mintie? Sarah told us that-"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have to patch things up with Ger-Bear! By the way, false alarm! He's not a fop-he's GAY! Oh, and also-he, Jacques, and Carson are doing things in your wardrobe again…just go to the abandoned janitorial closet and move the peaches…"

"Yeah, I know, and just so _you_ know…," was all I heard from Adi as I ran into the door.

"Oh yeah…need a key…MAREK!!!!!!"

"Yes, m'love?" he asked warily, most likely on account of my rather snobbish behavior earlier.

"I'm SO sorry about earlier. Gerry's here, and I'm PRETTY sure he'd flip if he saw you, which he can't, but I know he'd flip because it'd seem like I was talking to myself and not being sane and such and you know what I mean, right? I do love you, you know. Now will you please open the door for me? I left my key, and I need to fix things with him…" I said all in one breath. Marek was himself, a sweetie, and gave me a big hug, and opened the door.

------ 

Which brings me to the here and now. I'm sitting here on the bed, thinking and wondering how I'm going to go about doing this. I just heard him get into the shower after undressing and putting in some music. Perfect. Apparently, the only music that was in there was the Bloodhound Gang CD that Carson had left in there previously. Oddly enough, it was rather fitting.

------ 

_I can't believe I really did that. I blinked several times and pinched my arm._

_"OW!" There was a hickey there I hadn't noticed in the dark. Gerry pulled me closer to him in his sleep, and hugged me tight. There was something poking me in the back. Again. Not that I was complaining or anything._

_"Whut's wrong, loove?" He mumble__d__ into my neck before gently sucking on what he dubbed my "moan-spot". I __moaned, thus prov__ing him right AGAIN__, and turned around to deeply kiss him for a few seconds._

_"Oh nothing much…just checking to make sure I'm not dreaming or anything…in fact, there might be something wrong…"_

_"An' woot's that, mah lo__ove__?"_

_"The fact that we're still talking…__" I pushed on shoulder and straddled his lap. He groaned._

_"Whoot's wrong, m'love?" I said, mocking him._

_"Shoot oop," was all I remember…_

**So by now, I'm sure you're either lost, or are making a wild guess about what happened. I'm thinking about possibly letting you guess, but…nah. I'm not THAT cruel…perhaps…here's what happened…**

I took a deep breath and confirmed my choice. I walked toward the bathroom while taking off the borrowed tee-shirt and sweats. I opened the door and closed it quietly. I took another deep breath and opened the curtain.

"Whoot thuh 'hell?! …Mintie?" Gerry asked whirling around at the draft of cold air. I was silent as I gazed into his eyes and pulled off my bra and panties. I stepped in beside him and took his face into my hands.

"Gerard, I love you with all my heart and soul, and want to spend the rest of my life with you living happily ever after. I can't wait to be your wife and spend every day with you doing my best to make you happy since you make me the happiest woman in the world." After I said that, I pulled the curtain closed and pushed myself up against him.

"Excuse me for being cheesy and bringing this up to you but I can't help it…" And I started singing. SINGING for gawd's sake. In the shower. Now we all know that that's normal, but come on. What kind of person sings their love and their decision to the love of their life in the shower except in the movies and in fiction? Well, me, apparently.

_"__You have brought me __To that moment when words run dry __To that moment when speech disappears __Into silence __Silence. __I have come here, __Hardly knowing the reason why __In my mind I've already imagined __Our bodies entwining __Defenseless and silent, __Now I am here with you __No second thoughts __I've decided __Decided."_

He started laughing. I didn't know I was THAT bad of a singer. He's always told me I was pretty decent.

"Ohnly you woold do tha'. Gawd ah Loove you, Kristine." I was about to die of embarrassment when he pressed himself against me. My eyes went wide.

"Oh." Was all I said. I guess I wasn't as prepared for this as I thought.

"Yehs, oh," he said after looking down at himself. "Soorry, Mintie…I know how yoo ahre aboot these kinds oov things…" and he started to get out of the shower. I took a deep breath and grabbed him.

(A/N-Here's your (…That's a lemon wedge, in case you didn't get that…)

"I already told, er, sang you my answer. I've decided." I turned him toward me and pressed myself against him. "I want all of you, and I want you to have all of me." His lips crashed onto mine as he pushed me against the wall. His hands had made their way to my sides, slowly rubbing up and down the sensitive flesh there. I whimpered into his mouth as his hands slowly strayed upward toward my breasts. He stopped before reaching them, looking at me questioningly. In response, I wiggled my eyebrows and grabbed his long-since hardening length. He ground himself into me, which ended up having his dick poking me in my bellybutton. I couldn't help but giggle at the height difference before moaning while he slowly and tantalizingly bit and nibbled his way down my neck.

I put my arms around his neck, and jumped upward, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel him at my core, and my breath hitched in my throat. His hands finally found their way to my breasts, and I moaned into his neck as he gently kneaded them. He started to kiss along my collarbone, and slowly downward, licking around each nipple. He was driving me insane. Then, one of his hands moved downward, along my leg toward my knee. It went back up, up my back, and back down in-between my legs. He slipped a finger inside me. I inhaled sharply as he slowly started to move his huge finger in and out of me while sucking on my nipple. His finger went faster and faster until he ran his teeth along my nipple, and added another finger simultaneously. I shrieked as he moved the two fingers very slowly. I could feel the fingers stretching me semi-painfully. Yet again, he started the whole process of starting out slowly, and speeding up until I was breathing heavily and moving against his fingers. Finally, he added a third.

For all those phangirls who haven't noticed the size of those fingers, they are HUGE, and they HURT. After a while, though, I started to feel this amazing feeling in my stomach, like butterflies frantically flying around my stomach, trying to put their wings out because they're on fire. His then took his middle finger, and bent it slightly, pushing against the top of my core, sending a feeling of lightning through my body. By then, I was whimpering with need, but he was going so SLOWLY and it was driving me crazy. I pushed my hips forward, urging him to go faster. Instead of indulging me, his pulled his fingers out and grabbed my ass, grinding up against me and kissing me again. By then, I was deeply turned on, and I wiggled my hips until I was slightly impaled onto his rather large shaft. I threw my head back, nearly causing another goose-egg bump and moaned before whimpering in pain. I was suddenly unsure; surely he was too big… He pulled away quickly to look at me.

"Arr yoo soore yoo're ready and yoo wahnt to doo this?" he asked while lovingly caressing my now-sopped hair. After seeing the worry and the love in his eyes, all negative thoughts vanished.

"More than anything in the world." At that, he gently caressed my face as he slowly and lovingly kissed me. With his other hand, he took a hold of my bottom before thrusting into me. I cried out in pain as his broke my maidenhood. I felt tears streaming down my face, mixing with the hot water of the shower. Gerry looked down in worry, at my pain, and then paled at the sight of all the blood running down my legs and down the drain.

"Mintie, ah'm soo soory, ah'm soo soorry…" he trailed off, pulling out and setting me down and as continued to cry in pain.

"No! No…!" I wrapped my legs back around him, and continued kissing him. I lifted myself up using his shoulders, and sat myself down upon him again, wincing at the pain, but also noticing a new sensation.

"Please, don't stop…" He gently pulled out again. I was afraid he was going to stop again, so I pulled his face to my own I grabbed his face to my own and delved my tongue into his mouth, pulling his tongue into my mouth and sucking on it. Apparently, that turned him on, and he slammed back into me, losing his control for a moment. I whimpered in ecstasy, but he thought I was in pain, so he apologized, and went slowly. I was in so much pain that I could barely keep from screaming. All of a sudden, I got that fiery-butterfly feeling again, and he was being too slow. I slammed my hips into his and pulled away from his kiss.

"Faster," I croaked out before biting along his neck. He sped up a bit more, but still not enough. I pushed away and put my feet down. I looked up at his confused face, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the shower. I pushed him onto the bed and all but jumped onto him.

"You aren't fast enough…" I complained. "But I can fix that." I grinned, and slowly impaled myself onto him throwing my head back and groaning in bliss. I slowly pulled myself back up and went slowly back down, taking my time. His hands grabbed my ass, trying to speed me up.

"Nope-you tantalized me…now it's my turn…" I kept up my slowness, but I shuddered, slightly pushing me forward. I moaned as he hit the spot that made the fire.

"Dear Lord…" I exclaimed, gyrating my hips while speeding up finally. Gerry's hand gently guided me up and down his shaft as we both started panting.

"Uhlright-tha's enoof," he said before grabbing a hold of my waist and flipping me over. He lay on top of me, carefully positioning his weight on his perfect, sculpted arms.

"Gawd, I love your body…it's so perfect…" I trailed off, kissing down his neck toward his chest.

"Ach, I loove YOU; YOO're so pairfect…" He pulled my face upward and slowly kissed me, taking his time, and making the room get REALLY hot. He quickly entered me again, and we thrust against each other until the butterflies came back along with a feeling of falling off the face of the earth. My breath whooshed out of my lungs as I heard myself scream his name. As I felt myself tighten around Gerry, his head went into the crook of my neck.

"I love you," he grunted into my neck as he pumped one last time into me before finding his release. After a few seconds, he pulled himself off of me, and pulled me into his arms. He slowly kissed me again while repeating "I love you" into my mouth over and over. The room was spinning, and I was in the very center in complete paradise. We were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to a pleasant soreness between my legs and an arm and a leg sprawled over me.

I can't believe I just did that. I blinked a few times and pinched my arm.

"OW!" There was a hickey there I hadn't noticed in the dark. Gerry pulled me closer to him in his sleep, and hugged me tight. There was something poking me in the back. Again. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"Whut's wrong, loove?" He mumbled into my neck before gently sucking on what he dubbed my "moan-spot". I moaned, thus proving him right AGAIN, and turned around to deeply kiss him for a few seconds.

"Oh nothing much…just checking to make sure I'm not dreaming or anything…in fact, there might be something wrong…"

"An' woot's that, mah loove?"

"The fact that we're still talking…" I pushed on shoulder and straddled his lap. He groaned.

"Whoot's wrong, m'love?" I said, mocking him.

"Shoot oop."

He pulled my face toward his and tenderly kissed me while grinding against me. I pulled him on top of me and began kissing him passionately, wrapping my legs around him again. He kissed down my neck once again, ending up at my breasts, taking his dear sweet time tantalizing me. He thrust a finger inside me again, going faster and faster, as I almost found my release. All of a sudden, he pulled his finger out and pulled away. I gazed up at him with lidded eyes and confusion. He had a look of mischief in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I went to kiss him back, but he pulled away.

"Gerry…please…I need you…" He just chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Gawd was it sexy. Instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my cheek, then my neck, slowly making his way toward my moan-spot again. Of course, I moaned. He then made his way toward my breasts, but went right past them, down my stomach, and down my leg…

"OMG GERRY!" I screamed, as he planted a kiss right on my core. He slowly licked around the inner lips, and up to the top, where he gently nibbled, causing the most peculiar sensation of tickling torture and fire at the same time. He then licked downward, and around my opening. All of a sudden, he had his tongue inside of me, along with a finger, and I was moaning, and gyrating my hips, needing him more than ever. I pulled him up, and kissed his lips; the taste of myself on his lips driving me wild with lust. I grabbed his length, and placed him at my opening.

"NOW, Gerry…" For once, he listened.

(A/N-Okay, so that was totally my first lemon I've EVER written besides the semi-smut I wrote in Shatter illusions centuries ago, so please don't be too harsh!! I have a feeling I might have gone a tad bit over-board with it, but oh well. I can't help it that I talk, er, type too much! XD Please review, and expect an epilogue by the end of the week! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!)


End file.
